undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectrumtale
Spectrumtale is a alternate universe created by Person-Man-Thing Official. On April 3, 2017 RichardCarter was given Co-Ownership, with AshleyTheBlindVisionary becoming another owner on June 7th, 2017. It is about every character being represented by a certain color, and that color has a trait which effects the person/monster. Story A long time ago, 2 races ruled over the land, humans and monsters. The two eventually had a war, which resulted in chaos and anarchy. The humans eventually won, and sealed the monsters away with a magic spell. However, they casted another spell, one that will change the way they live forever... The monsters, and the humans that fell into the underground, all became represented by a certain color. And that color forever changed them. Rules OC Rules * No CFDs, a page is needed, etc. * Needs to be accepted by one of the owners. * The color you say needs to be a color mentioned in the color section. * Message it on one of our message walls. * Basic Wiki rules apply. * At least two sentences are needed for your character. A paragraph is preferred, however. Color Rules * These are rules for if you want to add a color. * Shouldn't be a color already in use. (Example:You cannot say Red is kindness. You have to use a different color.) * Same rules as above. Colors Red '''is anger. The person who has a color of anger will always be in a bad mood. They will often times get angry, and would even attack someone if given enough anger. '''Green is envy. The person who has a color of envy is often jealous of someone, and will try to get that person hate. Sometimes, envy would have murder. Blue '''is depression. The person with a color of depression often is sad and depressed. They often cry at things, even when not directed towards them. Blue people mainly like being alone at all times. '''Pink '''is love. The person with the color of love is often trying to get people to notice and love them. They often would try and get someone to love them by acting cute and acting like a clumsy fool by constantly tripping. '''Hot Pink is lust. These people are very similar to pinks, but instead act sexual instead of clumsy. They often will stalk the person they love just so they will know what to do tomorrow. Bronze ''is bravery. These people are often so brave that they will do anything. These people, however, are gullible and idiotic where they will do things if just told. The people often claim to do things, and make up lies on the spot. '''Silver '''is shyness. These people are very anti social, and stay away from others. Silver people often stay away from danger, and refuse to make friends. Often, a pink will try to mimic a silver to get love. '''Gold' is Avarice. These people are greedy monsters who are in love with money. They often say everything in the world is their's, while scamming dumber monsters, stealing anything possible. Grey is neutral. These people are emotionless, silent people that believe in nothing of life. They don't talk a lot, but sometimes they can. It is unknown if they will emote, but if they do, they will change colors. Purple '''is creativity. These people come up with original and creative ideas. However, they treat other things as "unoriginal" and "bland" if they dislike a thing. '''White is peace. People with this colorare completely calm and tranquil. They would never harm anyone or raise their voice. Black is destruction. People with this color hate everything. Their sole purpose is to bring an end to all life. Orange is curiosity. These people are always wanting to know new things. Yellow is happiness. These people are always in a good mood, and nothing can stop them from that. They're just a happy-go-lucky fellow to be around. Indigo is vanity. These people are self-loving, almost always claiming themselves as perfect when compared to others. They are very weak, but claim that their beauty makes them perfect. Maroon is toughness. These people are a type of Bronze, except less ego boasting and actually strong. Many real warriors have this color, while false ones have the lesser Bronze color. Violet is nurturing. These people are kind, loving, and helpful towards others, and will not stop until they prove happy. They do not battle others, but instead try to provide peace. Baby pink is friendliness. Just like the violets, these people are nice, and kind. However, they do not take care of others, but rather act like a friend. They have a main goal, to make friends with everyone. Lime is fear. These people are scared, and fear just about everything. They hide, hide from everything they can. Hiding until they are found. Brown is shame. Often mistaken for Bronze, these are sad monsters, always in shame, for whatever reason. is insanity. The variety of colors of these people has caused them to go completely insane. The worst thing about this color is that it is impossible to predict how they will behave. Some may be neurotic while others nonresponsive. Some may be relatively harmless while others are extremely dangerous. Color Changes Changing colors is an extremely uncommon occurrence, and is unlikely to happen to a normal Monster under any circumstances. Things such as losing a loved one, a near-death experience, those things can cause anyone to change colors. Canon Characters Frisk - Frisk's color is grey. After they fell, the shock left them unable to feel anything. Somehow, they managed to hold on to their determination. Flowey - Flowey is rainbow. Without the ability to feel love, Flowey became overwhelmed by the other emotions around him. This drove him to madness. He is now a dangerous, psychopathic killer. Toriel - Toriel's color is violet. All she ever wants to do is protect and care for someone. Sans - Sans is the color blue. He is constantly plagued by his knowledge of other timelines and his responsibilities. Rather than cry all the time like other people with the same color, he simply isolates himself. When he is around others, he acts aloof. Papyrus - Papyrus is pink. He simply wants to share his love to everyone and be loved in return. He always tries to do nice things for his friends such as make them a plate of his famous spaghetti. Undyne-Undyne is maroon. She never backs down from a fight and will do anything to protect her people. Alphys - Alphys is lime. While she was once grey, after her experiments went wrong, she became anxious and afraid everyone would find out. Mettaton - Mettaton is purple. He claims his creativity is what brought him fame and without him, the Underground would become dull and bland. Asgore - Asgore was once yellow but after his children were killed and Toriel left, he became brown. He lives in constant regret for the decisions he has made. Amalgamates - The Amalgamates are rainbow. Thanks to being a combination of multiple monsters, they have combined many colors together, feeling nothing. Original Characters Bryson -Bryson's SOUL color is grey. He's often times close to edging into other areas, and is cold to most everyone, with very few exceptions. Thera -Thera's soul color is silver. She hides herself away in the depths of Waterfalls, and refuses to talk to even elementals most of the time Alyssum - Alyssum's color is orange. She is a very curious person, intrigued to learn new things. Lucifer - Lucifer's color is, fittingly, Gold, as his greedy and selfish nature boiled over, overtaking his entire personality. Zabetar Sayar- Zabetar's SOUL is Maroon, though close to being in bronze. He's definitely strong, and acknowledges this, but is close to overcoming himself when it comes to whether he really overestimates himself. Igniant-Igniant is the Baby Pink SOUL. He's friendly towards others, and enjoys having conversations with people. Aquarian-Aquarian's SOUL is Blue. While she hides the depression under the guise of being merely shy, she truly doesn't like interaction as she knows that it's pointless, as everything will merely be ended over time, and nothing has any permanence in the world. Dakota and Echo-Dakota is lime. After falling into the Underground, Dakota became afraid for her life. Echo on the other hand is grey. While he is still a bit cautious, he's relatively calm. Norgarif- Norgarif is Gold. All his overwhelming lust for money was incorporated into the proper color, the one that is only fitting for someone like him. Anyu-Anyu is yellow. Even when her disability puts her in danger, she keeps a smile on her face and always looks on the bright side. Michael Carter - Michael is purple. His desire for music and creative thinking and writing has given him an open mind. Le Gume - Le Gume is Bronze. Doing his job as Royal Guard yet he is still hated by everyone for his acts. He feels like he is done something wrong. Delilah Idem Personn - Delilah is Lime. Her dissociations are causing her to be afraid of others' reactions and thoughts towards her. Bri is Yellow. She is blinded by the real world and therefore thinks everything is fine, despite being with Delilah. Amber is Gold. She likes to say she is rich and perfect and likes to show her "possessions of jewelry". Jay is Red. He hates humans and everyone else who supports humans. He wishes they were dead. Credit Credit to everyone for colors! Credit to Zmubashir25 for title. It seriously helped. Credit to the blind visionary known as Ashley for the coloring for the colors. Credit to Yossi the Possi for assisting with codes. Category:AU Category:RP AU